


Daddy's Little Boy

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [190]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Bottom Sam Winchester, Daddy Kink, Infantilism, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Smut, Spanking, Top Dean Winchester, sexual age play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:30:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3851017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can you write a wincest fic that's ageplay with sammy calling dean daddy. With dean being really controlling during the sex and maybe some spanking before hand! Thanks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Little Boy

“My little boy has been naughty?” Dean asked, moving over to Sam, who was sitting on the bed, with big eyes.

“Sorry, Daddy.” Sam murmured softly.

“I’m sure you are Sammy.” Dean said. “But little boys need to be punished. And how do little boys get punished?”

“They get spanked, Daddy.” Sam said.

“Exactly.” Dean sat down by Sam. He patted his lap, and motioned for Sam to lie down on it. “Come on, Sam. Let’s get your spanking out of the way.”

“I’ll be better Daddy.” Sam said.

“I believe you, Sam. But you’re still going to get a spanking.”

Sam gave a small whimper but move over Dean’s lap, ass now in the air.

Dean moved his hands under Sam’s body, undoing Sam’s pants and tugging the fabric down, baring Sam’s ass.

“Daddy!” Sam said.

Dean’s hand came down on Sam’s ass, and Sam yelped. Four more swats came down on Sam’s ass, and Sam gasped.

“Daddy…” Sam murmured softly. Sam shifted on Dean’s lap and Dean felt Sam’s growing erection.

“My little boy wants his daddy’s cock in him? Do you think you’ve deserved it?”

“Daddy…I…I want your cock.” Sam murmured. “Please, Daddy. Promise to be good from now on.”

“That so? Go get on the bed, Sammy? Get all of those clothes off.”

He watched Sam move and strip and Dean smiled, retrieving the lube from the night stand.

He pulled himself free from his pants and boxers and settled behind Sam, looking at the light dusting of pink that was there on Sam’s ass.

“D-Daddy….” Sam murmured, and Dean chuckled.

“Daddy’s going to take care of you, Sammy.” Dean said softly. He lubed a couple of fingers and tapped Sam’s ass, watching the younger man spread his cheeks apart.

Dean rubbed a finger against Sam’s hole, making Sam whine softly, pushing back.

“Be patient, little one.” Dean said, pulling his hand away. He waited for Sam to still and he started trailing his finger around Sam’s hole again, before pushing his finger in.

He started working his finger in and out, opening Sam up, and Sam moaned.

“Faster Daddy, faster!” Sam begged.

“I know what you need Sammy. I’ll give it to you in due time.”

“But Daddy….”

“Sam…don’t whine and argue with Daddy.” Dean said, before he added another finger.

Sam panted and whined as his ass was spread open on Dean’s fingers.

“Daddy! Daddy, I need to come.” Sam said.

“Don’t come yet, Sam.” Dean said. “You know you can only come when Daddy tells you.”

“Daddy.” Sam moaned.

“Be patient, Sammy.” Dean said. He knew when he found Sam’s prostate, when Sam jerked.

“Daddy!” Sam cried out. “Need to come, Daddy!”

“Not yet Sam.” Dean said. He pulled his fingers free and lubed his cock, before sinking into Sam’s heated channel. He started fucking Sam, and he grinned when Sam moaned. “Clench around my cock, Sammy.”

Sam moaned again, and did, and Dean grunted happily.

“Good boy. Such a good little boy for Daddy. So perfect. So wonderful.”

“W-wanna be Daddy’s g-good boy.” Sam moaned. “Daddy, please! Can I come Daddy?”

“No, Sammy. Daddy will tell you when to come.”

Sam whined and gripped the bed sheets so he didn’t touch his cock.

Dean fucked him quickly, and when Sam was moaning and crying out with every thrust, Dean reached around and wrapped his hand around Sam’s cock, jerking it off in time with each thrust in Sam’s ass.

Sam cried out,  _Daddy_  falling over and over from his lips, and Dean smiled.

“Come, baby.” Dean murmured. He felt Sam clench tightly around his cock as he came heavily on the bed. Dean moaned and thrust swiftly before coming inside of Sam.

The two collapsed, Sam landing in his mess, and both panted, listening to each other’s breathing.

“Good boy Sammy.” Dean murmured. “Such a good boy.”


End file.
